


Moons and Augureys

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Sick Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses, lots of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: The elder sighs, “Is this because of one of your critters?”Jungkook’s eyes widen as he looks back, “It’s not it’s fault, hyung!”OrJeon Jungkook gets sick while doing his work as a Magizoologist and his boyfriend Kim Taehyung nurses him back to health.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 47
Kudos: 555





	Moons and Augureys

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy taekook because why not??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Also, I wanted to write a fic where Koo gets sick doing his work so he realizes how he also has to take care of himself along with his creatures + Tae interacting with a few of them along the way!  
Lots of fluff, lots of tooth-rotting fluff!  
Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The plot in this story is purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter.

Jeon Jungkook, the famed (but that’s his boyfriend’s opinion) Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, wakes up at the ass crack of dawn to a throbbing, pounding headache. He groans, twisting in his sheets as he turns over away from the lines of sunlight seeping through his curtains. 

He blinks his eyes open but instead sees splotches of black, dizzying him senseless. He moans, ducking his head and burying it in his pillow to rid of the nauseating spell.

He knows. He just knows that his body is succumbing to a terrible,_ terrible_ cold this morning.

And really, he has nobody else to blame but himself and for his recklessness last night. He had intelligently opted to stay outside in the pouring rain after having caught a glimpse of a rare [Augurey](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Augurey) fly by from his window. Augureys aren’t common around where they were, often seen in the northern parts of Europe, so to see one fly by last night was enough to have the young Magizoologist sprinting out of his house, wares in hand and running into the Forbidden Forest to study it.

You see, he had been writing a paper on these rare birds for a while now, wanting to prove a point that these magical birds, also known as the Irish Phoenix, weren’t harbringers of death but instead would sing a mournful cry to signal the fall of rain.

So there he stayed, outside in the Forbidden Forest, stalking the mournful looking bird until the wee hours of the morning until it flew away. Jungkook quickly returned to his home underneath the large sentient Acacia tree and proceeded to write his findings before collapsing in bed, having totally forgotten to warm up and change from his wet clothes— not to mention eat a decent meal.

When was the last time he had eaten anyway?

Oh_ great_, Taehyung is going to kill him if he doesn’t die from starvation first.

He attempts to get up, groaning at the throb by his temple causing him to slump over to almost hang off the edge of his bed, bile suddenly rising up at the back of his throat.

_ Oh god— don’t puke, don’t puke, don’t puke— _

He almost sobs as he braces himself at the edge of his mattress, shutting his eyes tight to control the swirling migraine in his head and the urge to vomit. Then, he feels a hand touch his cheek gently and he opens his eyes to see the [Demiguise](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Demiguise) tilting its head at him in question, tail hanging off from a ceiling beam as he checks on his Keeper upside down.

Jungkook takes the little hand and offers the creature a smile, but it almost comes off as a grimace. The creature tilts its head to the other side before vanishing, its innate ability. 

Jungkook sighs, pulling his legs out of the covers and planting them on the floorboards of his room, placing a hand on his forehead to both check and steady himself.

He feels warm, but it could be because his hand is so cold and clammy. He takes a deep breath, aware of the quick pants he’s making to chase after the air around him, desperate to breathe. After a moment, he pries his eyes open and makes to stand.

Shit, it’s bad.

He stands on shaky legs, huffing out a breath and throwing his head back in pain as his brain screams at him— bad move— he sways in place, catches himself on his side table and gets his bearings straight again.

He needs a warm bath, some new clothes, food in his empty stomach—

Then he needs to feed the creatures, brush the Hippogriff’s feathers, rekindle the Flame Salamanders’ furnace-home, check on the Niffler, the Bowtruckles, the Pygmy Puffs—

God, it’s just _so much_ work.

“One thing at a time,” He reminds himself, muttering as he heads for his little bathroom. There, he discards his now dry clothes, throwing them in the hamper and turning on his shower. Is it a good idea for him to even take one? He can’t think straight as his head throbs in revolt but he decides to stand underneath the water, thankful for the warm droplets hitting his skin offering some kind of comfort.

After his bath, he dries quickly and puts on a simple shirt and pants, easy to wear and maneuver into given his current state. He foregoes his meal (again), feels sick and wrong just thinking about food. He’ll have a bite later when he’s sure he won’t upchuck it the moment he puts something in his mouth.

“Damn,” He groans as he steps down to his atelier, almost lunges to lean against a wooden wall nearby as his head swims. He hears something trickling towards him and looks to see a [Bowtruckle](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bowtruckle) peeking at him from a climbing root by his window.

Near him, the [Niffler](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Niffler) moves his snout towards him, smelling the air. Jungkook is too hazy to notice the way its eyes dilate in alarm.

“Right,” Jungkook manages to straighten himself and head for his door. It’s probably for the best to start on the outdoor chores first, such as the Hippogriff and the Fire Salamanders— better get the dirty work out of the way as soon as possible.

The creatures make a ruckus behind him and he turns around, raising a hand, “Just— _don’t_. Not today, okay guys?” He says, misreading their worried cooing and crying as early morning tantrums.

He steps out in just his shirt, pants and low cut boots, absolutely forgetting that it’s the middle of Fall and gasps as the cold air hits him square in the gut.

“Crap!” He cries out as he shuffles around, whines and curses as his frantic movements causes an earthquake of a headache. He’s a complete mess like this. He hisses under his breath, wraps his arms around himself and jogs (ouch, ouch, ouch— his head screams in pain at every jostling move) to the little pumpkin patch where the chestnut [Hippogriff](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hippogriff) was resting.

“Come on, big guy.” Jungkook says through chattering teeth as he approaches the large creature, giving a bow to show no harm— except his brains move along with him and he feels the sudden urge to puke his guts out. “Fuck,”

The Hippogriff crows, feathers ruffling as it watches the Magizoologist stagger in place, arms wide to balance himself.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” The young male says, more to convince himself than anything else. He reaches for the brush hanging nearby and begins to carefully clean and brush through the creature’s large wings. Meanwhile, the Hippogriff watches him with alert and sharp eyes.

After a few minutes of gentle preening, Jungkook is about to move to the other wing when a wave of nausea hits him as he turns around. The Hippogriff gives a sudden crow akin to a gasp as it catches the Magizoologist before he lands face first on the ground, allowing him to catch his balance by leaning against its chestnut body.

“Oh...” Jungkook groans, hand reaching to grab his throbbing temple. “Thank you,” He whispers, offering the Hippogriff a small smile.

“Babe?”

Jungkook pales, turning around to see his boyfriend, Taehyung, standing about a meter or two away from him, dressed in his ebony long coat, pants and emerald green turtle neck, a box of ginger and shortbread biscuits in one hand.

Taehyung looks back at him, his face a mix of alarm and confusion. 

The younger male attempts to stand straight,muttering out a weak, “Tae—“ before his knees give in and he falls to the ground, narrowly missing a puddle of water nearby. The Hippogriff steps back in surprise as Taehyung runs to Jungkook.

“_Jungkook_!” He gasps, kneeling beside him as he cups the younger male’s face with one hand, setting the box of pastries down. “What the— what are you—“

“_Tae_—“ Jungkook groans, head twisting in all kinds of convoluted shapes as he ducks his head.

“Baby, are you sick? God, that’s such a _stupid_ question— of course you are!” He says and gasps as Jungkook winces in pain at his noise, “Sorry, sorry— here, hold on to me. Let’s get you inside, okay? Why are you dressed so thinly like this? I swear to Salazar Slytherin, Jeon Jungkook—“

“Not_ now_, hyung.” 

“Sorry, love.” Taehyung sighs as he wraps an arm around Jungkook’s waist, steadying the male to his side as they both slowly stand, picking up his pastries along the way. The elder carefully glances back at the chestnut Hippogriff who seemed to have backed away, head tilting curiously and cautiously, crooning at his caretaker’s current state.

The elder gives the younger male a small smile, “Look, you’ve even made your pets worry.”

Jungkook moans in response, eyes pinched closed as he nuzzles his head on Taehyung’s shoulder, the elder leading them back inside the house. The sentient tree seems to have an inkling as to what’s happening as it opens the front door for them. Taehyung looks up to the tree, smiling his thanks.

He lays the younger male on his bed, deposits the box of biscuits on his kitchenette counter and pulls out his wand, charming some utensils and kitchenware to move at will. He leaves them be, last seeing water being placed in a kettle for tea to boil before returning to Jungkook.

“Hyung?” Jungkook croaks, hand resting on his forehead as if it’ll help dull the pain. 

“I’m here, baby.” Taehyung says, brushes his fingers through the younger male’s black hair before he tuts, “What happened, Kookie? You were fine and well when we saw each other yesterday.”

The younger male bites his bottom lip, much to the elder’s chagrin, as he glances aside. How is he going to tell Taehyung that he stayed up till early morning stalking a giant bird under the pouring rain afterwhich had gone straight home to work on his paper, skipping a meal or two, not to mention a decent bath and fresh clothes? 

With the way Jungkook was refusing to utter a single word, Taehyung can already make guesses as to what had happened— it’s not the first time Jungkook has gotten ill, hurt or severely injured because of his work with magical creatures, after all.

The elder sighs, “Is this because of one of your critters?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen as he looks back, “It’s not it’s fault, hyung!”

_Always quick to defend them_. Taehyung thinks with a simper, “It?”

Jungkook groans.

“Tell me, bun. Otherwise, I’ll have to bring these critters over to Hagrid’s. If you think I’m going to let you stay one more night in a house with magical creatures who could bring you this much harm—“

“I—!” Jungkook grumbles begrudgingly, “I was just out late at night yesterday, _okay_? Came upon an Augurey in the Forbidden Forest, thought it’d be time to fix up that paper I was working on a few months back, and well—“

He pauses. Taehyung cocks one eyebrow up.

“_Well_?”

Jungkook makes a sheepish expression, “Well,” He adds gently, “Augureys are known to signal rain and I may have stayed long enough outside observing it...”

Taehyung’s eyes widen, “You stood in the rain for god knows how long to look at a _bird_?!”

“It’s not_ just_ a bird, Tae, it’s a small phoenix— kind of like a vulture and it’s really shy and lives in a tear-shaped nest in thorn and brambles with a diet consisting of—“

“It’s a_ bird_, Jungkook.” Taehyung huffs as he stands, hearing the kettle whistle in the distance. He waves his wand to set out a cup of tea and at the box of biscuits and small dessert plates to prepare a few of them out. “Look, baby, I understand you love your magical creatures and I respect your work but you have to remember to take care of yourself first. You can’t just conveniently forget about the weather when a bird is making a nest in some tree— and a tree in the _Forbbiden Forest_ of all places!”

Jungkook purses his lips together, flushing from both shame and his illness. Taehyung relaxes a little as he sits on the bed, reaching over to cup his cheek, knowing full well that his boyfriend didn’t do it on purpose— always quick to forget everything else when magical creatures were involved.

“Let me guess, you forgot to eat as well?”

Jungkook’s silence is a loud answer.

“Sweetheart,” The elder sighs as he reaches out to receive the tray of tea and biscuits floating towards them. “Don’t do this to yourself, please? I don’t want you forgetting your needs because of your work. You can’t just neglect what your body demands, okay?”

Jungkook bites his bottom lip but Taehyung prods it gently with a thumb. The younger male carefully looks back and sees the elder looking seriously back at him.

“I-I know, hyung.” Jungkook mumbles, “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad anymore.”

“I’m not mad, baby.” Taehyung settles the tray on his lap and flicks his wand to adjust Jungkook’s pillow, raising it an angle high enough for the younger male to eat and drink without choking. “I’m just worried. You know, your ever worrywart of a boyfriend.”

Jungkook offers him a small smile, which he gladly returns in a heartbeat.

“You need something in your stomach,” He says, “These biscuits are light— got them from Professor McGonagall last night after my classes— it won’t be too heavy for your upset stomach.”

Jungkook blushes, “... Thank you, Tae.”

The elder offers him a smile as he helps feed Jungkook small bites of the gingerbread biscuits and sips of the warm tea. After a moment, he’s managed to finish the plate and his stomach has somehow been satieted given his poor appetite. 

Taehyung charms the cutlery to clean and arrange themselves back into their cupboards as he makes to stand, “Right,” He says as he arranges Jungkook’s pillows again, tucking him in his bed. “I’m going back to Hogwarts, get you some medicine from Madam Pomfrey and maybe some herbs from Professor Sprout— that’ll help you, right? In the meantime,”

He reaches and brushes his knuckle on Jungkook’s flushed cheek, offering the younger male a sympathetic smile, “Stay in bed and be good for hyung, please?”

Jungkook nuzzles closer towards his touch, sighing as he offers the elder a wry smile, “I won’t make any promises, hyung.”

“And since when did you become so mischievous?” Taehyung teases, leaning closer to press a kiss on his forehead.

Jungkook gently pushes him back, giggling, “Stop— you’ll get sick as well, hyung.”

“No kisses till you get better?” Taehyung’s eyebrows shoot up, “Well, we can’t have that.” He chuckles, brushing his knuckle once more before turning to leave. “Stay in bed, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

Jungkook gives him a wave as he descends back to his atelier, listens for a moment till he hears his front door open and close.

Jungkook rests his head back on the pillow and sighs before he realizes that many of his creatures haven’t been fed yet. 

Well, he can’t just leave then hungry now, can he?

He rolls to his side and chuckles weakly, already imagining the disappointed look on the elder’s face.

But this is something he has to do.

“Sorry, Tae...” He mutters under his breath as he pushes himself to stand.

When Taehyung returns with the medicine and some fresh herbs, he’s greeted by the sight of Jungkook bending over by the Niffler’s cage, feeding it. He was pale as paper and was standing on shaky, trembling legs just barely managing to hold himself up.

Jungkook should’ve been in bed. He should’ve been resting and fast asleep.

So, _why on earth_ is he standing by the Niffler’s cage and feeding it?

The elder huffs and groans, palming his face, “_Of course_, what else would I be expecting—“

“Tae—“ Jungkook slowly straightens himself and feels a moment of dizziness, quickly grabbing onto a furniture nearby to balance himself.

“Out of all the things you’d think to do, _resting_ in your bed is obviously not one of them—“

“Taehyung—“

“And was I expecting you to? Well, yeah— Because I want you to get better faster, Jungkook, but we both apparently have different opinions about this,” Taehyung finishes, having closed the distance between them and placing the medicine down on a nearby table. He looks to the younger male with a fixed, stern gaze.

“I’m sorry, hyung but—“

Taehyung sighs, shaking his head before placing his hands on Jungkook’s arms, squeezing gently as he glances at his pale complexion, “Baby, I asked for one thing— just _one_ thing— why can’t you humor me for once? Please?”

Jungkook lowers his gaze and sighs, “I-I know. I understand why you’re upset—“

“Not _upset_,”

“You are, hyung.” Jungkook gives him a look and Taehyung shrugs, “But I can’t leave these guys alone, okay? They need their food and they need to be tended to. _And_—“ He quickly buts in before Taehyung intervenes, “Magic is out of the question. You’re not expecting me to charm around my creatures, are you? Tae, you don’t earn someone’s trust with magic alone. It’s the same for these guys— you have to earn their trust through time and effort.”

Taehyung purses his lips as he listens, steals a glance at the younger one’s back to see the creatures curiously listening in on their conversation. 

The elder then heaves a defeated sigh, “I know, I know— I just— You’re _sick_, Kookie. I just— I just worry.”

Jungkook offers him a smile, “I know, hyungie.” Taehyung groans at the nickname, “Thank you.” He tries to reach out and cup the elder’s cheek but nausea hits him again and he staggers.

Taehyung is quick to steady him. “Kookie? Baby?”

“Ugh,” Jungkook grunts, “Just a— Just a dizzy spell, is all.”

Taehyung pulls the younger male closer as he slumps over, a complete ragdoll in the elder’s arms, but still alert enough to groan softly at the movement. The younger male’s eyes are hooded and glazed as he unconsciously leans into Taehyung’s touch, eyelids fluttering in hazy relief at the soothing, concerned gestures as the elder brings him to his couch nearby.

He settles the Magizoologist on the couch, tucking him under the quilt before running a hand through his black hair as he kneels beside him, “Please tell me that was the last of your chores,”

Jungkook chuckles, giving him a slow nod. “Yes, hyung.”

Taehyung smirks, still patting his hair, “You’re awfully docile now, aren’t you?”

Jungkook pouts, earning him a little laugh from the elder, “Even I feel guilty sometimes, hyung.”

“Oh, you’re feeling guilty now?”

“_Hyung_—“

“I’m joking, baby.” Taehyng smiles warmly at him and makes to stand but Jungkook quickly takes his hand in his, “Kookie?”

“Just—“ Jungkook mutters, blushing. “Can we— you know,”

Taehyung’s eyes darken mischievously as he teasingly grins at the younger male, “No, I do not. What is it?”

Jungkook groans.

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that kind of mating call.”

Jungkook huffs, cheeks aflame as he hurriedly says, “C-Can we cuddle, hyung? Please?”

Taehyung hums in thought, “I don’t know— I distinctly remember someone telling me not to get too close—“

Jungkook whines.

The elder chuckles before shrugging off his coat, “Such a spoiled brat.” He teases as he rearranges themselves, pushing Jungkook further in the couch as he lies down beside him. It’s a tight fit but they make it work, the younger male snuggling closer, burying his head under Taehyung’s chin, breathing in the scent of Taehyung’s musky cologne with undertones of Hogwarts in it. 

Taehyung rests an arm around Jungkook’s waist as he allows the younger male to tangle their legs together, sticking close like a koala.

“I should make a mental note on how clingy you are when you’re sick.” The elder chuckles softly.

Jungkook pouts, looking up from where he was nuzzling, “Am not.”

“You are.” 

“Hyung, shut up.” Jungkook whines and whines some more as Taehyung laughs, kissing his forehead. “Can’t we just cuddle in silence?”

Taehyung hums, pressing another kiss at the crown of his head, holding him tighter. “All right, all right.” 

Jungkook sighs, closing his eyes as the lull beat of Taehyung’s calm heart and soothing, nostalgic scent relaxes him and his cumbersome headache— relaxes him to the point that he falls asleep, completely unaware that he does.

Moments later, Taehyung looks down and sees Jungkook’s peaceful expression, so out to the world. The elder can’t help the fond smile that crosses his face as he brings a hand up to gently brush his cheek— still a little warm and flushed but better than before. Jungkook then pouts out his lips, an unconscious action it seems but it stutters Taehyung’s heart for a moment before he breathes out a soft chuckle.

So cute.

He thinks as he leans closer to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose and then his soft lips, a little chapped but still oh-so-sweet.

It’s not after laying down for almost an hour that Taehyung shifts a little, careful not to stir the younger male awake. He slides the Magizoologist’s arm off him slowly, stifles a laugh as he sees the visible frown forming on Jungkook’s face and gently gets up from the couch. He brushes a few of the younger’s hair off his forehead and kisses him there, the creases on his forehead, along with his frown, disappearing at the action.

Taehyung stands and stretches, feeling his body having gone numb from lying down in the same position for a while. He turns around and notes the almost forgotten medicine and fresh herbs. 

He sighs, shaking his head as he picks up the plants— Professor Sprout had given him a few leaves of lemongrass for the pain and fatigue and lavender for the nausea and vomiting and along the way, Hagrid had seen him and offered some oranges— the elder thinks that the plants would be better off served in some kind of soup. Besides, Jungkook needs to eat something more.

“He’s only had a few biscuits earlier, after all.” Taehyung mutters as he quietly heads up to the younger male’s kitchenette in the second floor. 

He sets the plants on the table and shifts to get his wand but Jungkook’s voice echoes in his ear.

_ “You have to earn their trust through time and effort.” _

Taehyung smiles to himself and sees a few of the little Bowtruckles from the Acacia tree peeking at him through a window in front of the sink, curious at their caretaker’s partner and what he’s up to.

The elder points a finger at them, “The lengths he goes to for you guys,” He grins, “How envious.”

The creatures tilt their leafy heads as they watch him check the younger male’s fridge. Carrots, red bell peppers, corn and asparagus— vegetable soup sounds good and it’s easy to make. He could infuse the lemongrass and lavender in it as well.

“Right, no magic this time, wouldn’t you agree?” He winks at the Bowtruckles who have now climbed into the kitchenette to observe the new human cook. They sat around the sink, curious, swinging their thin appendages which were mimicking legs back and forth.

Taehyung collects some water and pours it in a pot to boil, adding the lemongrass and lavender roots to add flavor to the soup. He then proceeds to prep the vegetables, washing and chopping them to biteable sizes easy for an invalid boyfriend.

When he looks up to check his pot, he’s surprised to see not just the Bowtruckles watching but the Demiguise as well, hanging off a ceiling beam, tilting his head curiously.

The elder doesn’t know how to approach these critters but he doesn’t want to be rude to them, so he gives a jerky nod and a smile as he resumes cooking, lowering the temperature of the stove and dropping the vegetables in, adding some salt to taste. He lets the vegetables cook some more, wants them to just be soft enough that Jungkook won’t have a hard time chewing.

“Hope he’ll like this,” Taehyung whispers and gasps softly as he sees a Bowtruckle gradually approach his hand which was resting on the counter. He stays still, not wanting to scare the little creature.

Then, the Bowtruckle softly and gently taps his hand with its little stem-like limbs, squeaking softly.

“Uh...” The elder gives a smile, not really sure what the leafy creature wants but then it squeaks happily again and the Demiguise drops itself from the ceiling beam to the counter top with a soft thud, extending a closed hand out to the elder.

Taehyung carefully pries his hand away from the Bowtruckle to place it under the Demiguise’s, hoping it isn’t a bug or anything—

Something soft lands on his palm and he looks down to see two small, shiny, red berries. He blinks to the Demiguise who has picked up the Bowtruckles to safely return them to the window ledge.

“For me?” Taehyung asks.

The Demiguise turns around and tilts its head before vanishing.

Taehyung huffs, a shy smile on his face.

_ No wonder he likes them. _

When Jungkook wakes up, it’s to the smell of warm soup wafting through the air. He’s bundled up in the quilt with Taehyung’s long coat above it. He sits up, feeling significantly better than before, his headache a mere nagging tick every now and then.

“Tae?” He croaks, clears his throat from the lack of use. How long had he been asleep?

“Be down in a minute, love.” Taehyung calls from his kitchenette a floor above, his footsteps echoing.

Jungkook adjusts so that he’s seated properly on the couch now, leaning back and sighing in relief. It isn’t long, however, till he starts hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the fresh and warm smell of hot soup getting clearer and clearer.

“You cooked?” Jungkook gives his boyfriend a smile, seeing him take the last step on the stairs with a grin on his face, hands holding a tray with warm vegetable soup in a bowl on it.

“You need more than biscuits in your body to recover, Kookie.” Taehyung says as he walks over, placing the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch. “And look, I even brought oranges— they’re good for you, aren’t they?”

“Mhm,” Jungkook nods, fondness showing on his face as he lifts a hand up. Taehyung takes it immediately as he sits beside the younger male. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Hey, if you’re going to take care of magical creatures, then someone has to be able to take care of you.” Taehyung winks before pressing a loud kiss at the back of his hand, earning him a chuckle.

“I’m perfectly fine with taking care of myself—“ He pauses and thinks to his current situation, steals a glance at Taehyung’s knowing look and pouts, “Well, just not _all_ the time.”

“Cute.” Taehyung chuckles under his breath as he brings the bowl of soup towards him and raises a spoonful, gently blowing it. “Now, how’s about my widdle boyfriend open up his mouth so that I can feed him?”

Jungkook flushes bright pink, “_Hyung_—!”

Taehyung swerves the spoon like an airplane, making appropriate noises along with it, “Come on, baby, open up—“

Jungkook promptly keeps his mouth closed, giving the elder a light glare, poorly effective with his pink cheeks.

“Don’t make me charm you,” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows and coos in a sing-song voice as he moves the spoon closer.

Jungkook makes a face as he shyly pries his mouth open, taking the spoonful of soup with a glare in his eyes.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Taehyung smiles, taking another spoonful of soup once more, “My baby is so behaved.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook huffs and blushes as he side eyes to see his magical creatures ogling at them from their cages. Embarrassed, he lightly hits the elder on his arm, “Stop it!”

“Aww, shy, aren’t we? Don’t you like it, my widdle baby?” The elder teases, a Slytherin-like grin on his face.

“You are insufferable.” Jungkook huffs despite obediently opening his mouth for the soup again. He can’t help it— he hasn’t had a decent meal for almost a day now and those biscuits earlier have now been digested good enough for his stomach to beg for something else.

It doesn’t take long for the soup to be gone, now that Jungkook’s appetite has gradually returned. His nausea is gone (for now) and his head doesn’t feel like a brewing storm. He sighs, relief flooding his expression as he leans back on the couch, full and content.

Taehyung finishes fixing the dishes as Jungkook eats the oranges the elder brought for dessert and returns to his boyfriend’s side, brushing his thumb on his soft cheek when he finishes, “You’re looking a lot less like a ghost now and more yourself, thank the gods.”

Jungkook chuckles softly, leaning towards his touch, “All thanks to hyungie, I suppose.”

Taehyung smiles, pleased at the affection. It’s not always common for Jungkook to openly display his clinginess, after all. “Now that you’ve eaten, I should give you your medicine.”

“Oh my god, is it the [Pepperup Potion](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Pepperup_Potion)? _Please_ tell me it’s not the Pepperup Potion,” Jungkook whines as the elder lifts up the small vial in his hand— it’s the Pepperup Potion, “Hyung, I don’t want it.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m up for no negotiations, bun.”

“You know steam is going to come out of my ears, right? I hate that side effect—“

“Better than having you sick another minute longer. Come on, open up—“

“No—“ Jungkook squirms, tangling himself in the quilt, “_I don’t want it_—“

“Cute but not cute enough,” Taehyung teases at the explosion of aegyo from the younger male. “Come on, bun. It’s only one little vial.”

“Hyung—“

“Jungkook,” Taehyung sighs as he wraps his arms around the cocooned male’s waist and pulls him towards him till his back hits his chest. He brings the vial up to the younger’s unsuspecting mouth and tilts it up.

Jungkook whines in his throat as the potion hits his tongue. He shuts his eyes tight as he swallows and gasps when the vial bottle is pulled away. He turns to growl at the elder only to tense up and turn brick red.

“Hot!” He cries, desperately untangling himself from the quilt, wiggling free and ignoring the laughter from his boyfriend’s mouth as he sticks his tongue out. The potion may cure the common cold but its side effects are a pain in the ass.

“Hot, hot, hot!” Jungkook whines, sweating profusely as he fans his tongue, takes a big gulp of air a second later and shuts his eyes tight as he feels steam come out from his ears.

“Aww,” Taehyung coos, rubbing the younger male’s back which was now drenched with sweat, “Looks like we have to get you changed now.”

Jungkook makes a face at him as steam continues coming out, “Hyung!”

“Hey, you have to sweat it all out remember?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “Come on, let’s bring you upstairs for a change of clothes.”

“M-My ears!” Jungkook tries to cover them, flustered but Taehyung tuts.

“Leave them alone and let the steam out, baby. It’s only air.” He says as he carries the younger male bridal style up to the second floor. Jungkook whines. “You’re a real baby when you’re sick, huh?”

“Shut up, Tae.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Later that night, Jungkook is relieved to note the steam has stopped spouting from his ears and that he’s completely recovered from his cold. He has been in bed the whole time, much to the elder’s insistence, and has somehow fallen asleep. He wonders if Taehyung had secretly charmed a sleeping spell on him— given the Slytherin’s behaviour, it isn’t highly unlikely.

He gets up from bed, puts on a spare cardigan he finds hanging around nearby and places it over his shoulders. His clothes have changed, a soft cottony pair of pyjamas with little bunnies patterned on them— one of Taehyung’s gifts before. Speaking of which, where is Taehyung?

_It’s nighttime now, has he gone to his classes?_ The Magizoologist thinks absentmindedly.

Jungkook looks around, before flinching as a soft tail brushes against his leg. He looks down and sees the Demiguise gradually appearing before him, its big eyes quietly staring back into his own. The Magizoologist smiles before kneeling down to its level.

“Hello, I’m sorry I haven’t properly tended to any of you today. I’m all better now.” He says, petting the Demiguise’s little head. It tilts into his hand, earning it a little chuckle. “You haven’t seen Taehyung around, have you? My boyfriend? The blonde guy always coming in here with food? It’d be a waste to not thank him properly for taking care of me today.”

The Demiguise ducks before vanishing in place. Jungkook blinks only to see it reappear again by the stairs leading to the third floor. It points up, signalling to the younger male where Taehyung is. Standing up, he gives the Demiguise a smile as he passes by, patting its head once more.

“Thank you.” 

He climbs up the stairs to his closed terrace and sees his boyfriend looking out through an open window with his portable and golden ornate telescope, sitting on the window seat, a notebook balancing on his lap and a quill in one hand scribbling notes away.

Jungkook smiles, leaning against the top newel of the stairs, casually crossing his arms. It’s not everyday he gets to see the elder working, so he takes the time to appreciate the view, a fond emotion bubbling in his chest.

Is this what Taehyung means when he feels happy just looking at him work?

Jungkook giggles softly at the thought and Taehyung turns around to the sound before a smile graces his handsome features.

“Ah, look who’s up and about now,” He says, putting his telescope down. “Feel better?”

“Much, thanks to you.” Jungkook answers as he walks toward the elder who has extended his hand towards him. Jungkook takes it and smiles back, “Don’t mind me, you can keep looking at the stars, if you want.”

“I’m already looking at them.” Taehyung winks and Jungkook blushes.

“Hyung!” The younger male pinches his hand, embarrassed and the elder laughs.

Taehyung then pulls Jungkook’s hand towards his lips and presses a chaste kiss before moving his arm around to wrap around the younger male’s waist, keeping him close. 

“I thought you had went and gone to class tonight. I’m surprised you’re still here.” Jungkook says, brushing his hand back Taehyung’s blonde hair as the elder rests his head against Jungkook’s torso.

“Mhm? Ah, I don’t have classes tonight— Supposed to have one with the Fifth Years but apparently, Professor Snape had called over the entire group tonight after most of them had ransacked the Potions classroom for ingredients to make some Invisibility Potion.”

“[Invisibility Potion](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Invisibility_Potion)?” Jungkook blinks, surprised. “What for?”

Taehyung shrugs, “Well, O.W.Ls are coming up— a bit of risky cheating, I suppose?”

Jungkook shakes his head, “Kids these days...”

Taehyung looks up with a glint in his eyes, “Well, we’re not all studious and hardworking like you, bun.”

“But cheating is still wrong!” 

“That is true.” Taehyung chuckles, squeezing his hip as he coos fondly at the pout. “At least it gave me some time to casually study the sky tonight.”

Jungkook blinks, “Is there something special happening tonight? Meteor shower? Comet? Supermoon?”

Taehyung gives a warm smile, shaking his head and lifting the telescope in his other hand, “Nah, I just thought I’d look into the sky tonight, a bit of leisurely stargazing, you know— managed to spot one of the distant moons from here, actually. Your terrace is actually facing just the perfect direction for it, who would’ve guessed?”

Jungkook smiles, “Not our moon, perhaps?”

“Nope,” Taehyung’s eyes brighten with unmasked enthusiasm as Jungkook fondly listens, “Quite possibly one of Jupiter’s moons, actually— perhaps Io, one of the four largest moons. Ever heard of it?”

“I may have, um, if I remember my Astronomy classes from before. But none of our professors were as good as you, in my opinion.” Jungkook grins and Taehyung laughs.

“Not as handsome as well, I assume?” 

“Now you’re just milking it.” The younger male shakes his head as he fondles with the hair resting at his nape—_ it’s getting long again_, Jungkook muses. “Would you have liked to be my teacher, Tae?”

The elder’s eyes sparkle, “One Jeon Jungkook, in his Hufflepuff uniform, all cute and impressionable with his round glasses in my Astronomy class? How could I say no to that? Ah— but I might be accused of favoritism, don’t you think?”

Jungkook chuckles, “And me a teacher’s pet, I suppose.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Taehyung chuckles, motioning something with his head which the younger male catches on, leaning down with a giggle for a kiss.

It’s just a sweet meeting of lips, gentle and soft, perfectly made for each other. Jungkook’s arms wrap around Taehyung’s shoulders casually as the elder squeezes his hip back, humming, pleased.

Jungkook’s lips are warm and soft and his breath is sweet, melting into the elder’s mouth like sugar.

They pull away but not far enough, just a distance for their noses to brush as they exchange soft giggles.

“So— Io, was it? You can see the moon from here?” Jungkook whispers against Taehyung lips, pecking a quick kiss at the corner before turning to look out the window curiously— but all he can see are specks of stars in the deep midnight blue sky. 

“Not with our own eyes,” Taehyung chuckles as he motions for his telescope, “I’ve added a few charms to my scope to see farther than the typical stars. It helps with my lectures.”

Jungkook hums, “I see.”

“Want to give it a try?”

Jungkook tenses, “O-Oh, but I don’t— I don’t want to break it—“ He adamantly shakes his head but only gets a laugh in return as the elder pushes the scope in his hands.

“Don’t worry, come on.” Taehyung pulls him till the younger male rests between his legs, “You’re quite observant yourself, bun. It’d be nice and fresh to have a different opinion on the stars once in a while.”

Jungkook flushes as he takes the telescope in his hands, lets Taehyung guide him as he looks into the scope. The elder gently adjusts his position, minute and small tilts and shifts here and there— Jungkook is still as a statue. He isn’t used to such delicate and intricate movements. After all, handling wild magical creatures isn’t as peaceful as stargazing.

But if anything, both of their professions require patience and understanding— and that, well, Jungkook has a lot to spare.

“You’ll see a large body close to Jupiter, near its cloudtops. Io is the innermost moon and rotates keeping one face pointed to Jupiter—“ Taehyung’s deep timbre voice speaks softly into his ear and Jungkook tries his very best to not completely sink into it. His ears turn a fair shade of pink, though, and if Taehyung notices it, he’s decided to keep quiet about it.

Jungkook hums as he looks into the scope. The elder has magically altered the scope incredibly so and Jungkook is just left awestruck at the details he can see through it. He was simply expecting a closer view of the sky, but instead, it’s as if he’s in space himself— a cosmos of stars all around him so close, it might be even possible to touch them—

“Amazing,” He says softly, amazed at the detail he’s seeing, “They’re so close—“

Taehyung smiles fondly. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Beautiful?” Jungkook gasps, “It’s— it’s... _wow_.” He swoons before he squeaks, “I think I see it! Is that it? It’s Io, isn’t it? _Oh_, it’s so big— wow— h-hyung!”

Taehyung chuckles at the child-like enthusiasm as Jungkook frees one hand from the scope to grip at Taehyung’s arm, excitement bubbling in him to astronomical levels.

“I-It’s going closer! Wh-What’s happening?” Jungkook squeals as the large celestial body appears to grow larger through the scope.

“It’s always on the move, bun. It’s orbiting, after all.” Taehyung patiently explains.

“It’s going to hit me!” Jungkook gasps as he pulls back from the telescope, only to blink owlishly when nothing happens. “H-Huh?”

Taehyung laughs heartily at the cute, stunned expression of his younger boyfriend. 

“Jungkookie! It won’t hit you, you’re light years away from it, baby.” 

Jungkook turns an embarrassing shade of red as he ducks, snuggling closer to the elder’s chest, realizing now how ridiculous he must’ve sounded, “... Shut up.”

“Oh no, no— that was so cute. _So_ cute.”

“Hyung—“

“You should’ve seen your face, oh Jungkookie—“

“_Hyung_—“

“I should let you stargaze with me again another time,”

“_Taehyung_.”

“I’m sorry— okay, okay— stopping now.” Taehyung sighs, patting the younger male’s waist.

Moments later, after Jungkook pouts his embarrassment away, he looks up into the elder’s eyes, “Sorry— I didn’t mean to bother you while you were working—“

“Not a bother, not at all, Jungkookie.” Taehyung smiles back, pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Still—“ 

Just then, a mournful cry echoes in the distance and the younger male flinches, pulling back.

“That’s an _Augurey_!” He gasps, ready to jump from Taehyung’s embrace but is stopped before he could run outside in the cold night again. “Hyung! Let me go!”

“No.” The elder says sternly. “You’ve only just recovered, sweetheart. No magical creature for you tonight.”

“But—“

The cry echoes again and Jungkook whines.

“They’re so rare, hyung!”

“And so is looking at one of Jupiter’s moons,” Taehyung huffs, “But there’s always time for everything, Kookie. Tonight, your time should be spent resting.”

Jungkook is about to retort when droplets of rain follow the last cry in the distance. Before long, a heavy downpour follows.

Taehyung looks back at the younger male, “See? Rain. It’s raining outside and when it’s raining, you stay indoors.”

Jungkook pouts and huffs, resting his head against the elder’s chest. “... _Fine_.”

The Astronomer grins, kissing the crown of his head. “Good boy.”

Jungkook blushes as he tilts his head up, “You’re staying over then? If you’re going to make me stay indoors tonight, you’d better be here to keep me company.”

Taehyung smiles, leaning down to kiss his soft lips.

“You needn’t have asked, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do y’all hear that?  
That’s my heart breaking because these two are just too. much. OTL >///<  
Also, i found Tae interacting with the Bowtruckles and the Demiguise so cute even if it was so short.
> 
> Fun fact: Tae’s always bringing food over, right? That’s because Koo tends to forget basic necessities like “eating” lmao
> 
> As always, open for requests.
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
